


Tale of old f(r)iends

by papao156



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blogthegreatrougue, Mention of blood, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Skeletons, Vampires, Vampireverse, fanficSkeletons fanfic!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/pseuds/papao156
Summary: After an incident on night on the woods, te castle of the vampire Lord greets a new member, but not everything is what it seems





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic dedicated to blogthegreatrouge on tumblr, please check her out, she is so amazing!!  
> Also thanks for my beta ready honeymai

Suave was running….

  
Jasper was scared….

  


Suave’s heart was beating fast…

  


Jasper eyes were glued to all the red in his hands….

  


Lord Jasper wanted to see the forest that night, he had only left his friend for five minutes, and left Suave’s plain of sight when he heard some weird noises deeper in the forest, so he went to investigate. Lord Jasper has always been a very cautious vampire, but he wasn’t prepared for what he found that night.

  


–”Suave!! Come quick!!! I need help!! SUAVE PLEASE HELP!!!”–

  


That panic of his Lord’s voice, Suave was fearing the worst, maybe it was Eterna, maybe she was there, about to kill his little Lord, maybe his Lord was turning into dust this instance because he wasn’t fast enough. So many different scenarios were flashing through his head, each as as probable as the next. It was difficult, Suave couldn’t see in the dark, but that wouldn’t stop him from protecting his Lord, his love…. But when he saw his lord, a chill went all the way down his spine, all the red covering his Lord, over his clothes, over his arms….

  


Red was the color that started it all that night….

  


————————-

  


Long time ago, the Sun and Moon saw the Earth and felt sorry, Earth was a beautiful place, but no one was there, no one could admire the wonders that Earth offered, so Sun and Moon decided to give a gift to Earth.

  


Sun decided to create mortals, creatures that would learn to love the wonders of the light and Earth combine. Humans and monsters started to roam the Earth, marveled by the beauty that the light gave them. Sun believe that by creating mortals, they would learn to live, respect each others and value the gift they were given, the gift of life.

  


Moon on the other hand, created immortals, what would be know as demons by the mortals. By giving them part of the ever growing darkness of the universe, their lives would last forever, been able to see how the Earth would change, giving them so many new sights. But Moon’s actions had side effects, some of their creation’s weren’t able to stand Sun’s light, some others became mad and dedicated their lives to hurt the mortals. So many defects that Moon didn’t foreseen, but couldn’t change.

  


——

  


And so years went on, the creations divided and lived their lives in peace, until two immortals fell in love for a mortal girl. The girl was so desperate, her heart belonged to one of the two, but couldn’t admit it. So one night, without her knowing, the two immortals decided to spar, the last one standing would be the one to get the girl.

  


After a crud battle, one immortal turned to dust, the other stood tall, their fangs shined from the other’s blood, the vampire smirk, having defeated their rival, he would finally be able to be with their beloved one. That night, the moon glowed red, because the moon knew, the moon knew what was about to start because of this actions.

  


She went to the other clan, telling how she felt towards the fallen immortal, unaware of the just battled fight, so when the leaders heard that their child had fallen, a war started between the two races of immortals. A war that never ended, that is here even after so many years. It’s part of their nature, part of their souls.

  


War….

  


Fight…

  


Bloodshed…

  


———————————

  


–”Suave!! Come quick!!! I need help!! SUAVE PLEASE HELP!!!”–

  


His Lord was covered in red, but not only the red of bone marrow dripping from the figure he was holding in his arms, but also red was the color on the hood the monster was wearing.

  


–Suave!! We must take them to the castle!! I didn’t mean to!! I’m not even hungry, but something inside me told me to attack!! Suave, please!! We must save this monster!!–

  


Suave could see the desperation and regret on Lord Jasper’s eyes, Jasper was shaking, clenching to the monster’s unconscious body. Suave leaned down, and attempted to calm his Lord, yes, they must cure this monster, but something was fishy in Suave’s mind, why would a monster be alone in the middle of the night? Why was this monster so close to the castle? Maybe they got lost? Or maybe it was something else?

  


His questions would be answered later, right now, they had a mission, but what they didn’t know at the moment was that not so far away, another monster watched them leave from their spot, perfectly hidden by the dark.

  


–Good luck, I can’t help you now–

  


And so the figure disappeared back to the dark place it belonged.

  


Red was about to plague their lives, red would the moon turn in a few weeks, red of blood, red… red… The vampires learn to fear red


	2. The One in the Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some backstory

Lord Jasper was still shaking, but was calm enough to get up to his feet. Still holding tightly to the monster in his arms. The night was cold, and the monster in the red hood was motionless, Suave was more worried for his lord well being than the other monster, it was his job to keep him safe and happy after all.

Suave was still skeptic about the mysterious monster, no one would get this late into the woods, and why has his lord attacked if it wasn’t for self defense? This wasn’t right, his soul told him not to trust this monster, but if saving them was what his lord wanted, he wouldn’t deny him his wish. The castle was close enough to be seen, and Suave knew Lord Fallacy would know what to do next, at least, he hoped so.

* * *

-”Sometimes… sometimes I feel I don’t belong here… that I should be someone else”- the little skeleton told the other monsters in the orphanage, -”Have you ever felt that you are capable of so much more?”-

The little group of monsters were eating while listening to their friend. This little monsters were normal, but not the skeleton monster, oh no, the skeleton was something else, an immortal being that was prived of the marvelous and unique powers their specie had had for centuries, but after being found as a baby-bones and their parent’s dust, there was no way of knowing their gifts.

-Could you shut up already!!- said a bunny monster - None of us want to be in this horrid place, but that is just our luck, you believe you are so special, well guess what, you are just another brat that was left here!!–

And with that there was a loud thud, as both children felt to the ground, the skeleton hitting the bunny with all their little might. All the other children were yelling, provoking them to fight even more. Scratches and bites were made, until their caretaker broke the fight appart.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the castle, the maids were absolutely terrified, the bone marrow dripping, their lord so shaky, and their pal with a stoic look on his features. But just as quickly as a Suave glanced at them, Mouse and Fibi took care of Lord Jasper, while Gazelle and Bunny took the skeleton monster to another room and tend their wounds.

-”My Lord! Are you hurt? Are you ok? What happened? Who is the other one?”- Clara asked, Jasper could only shake as he was cleaned, and was brought some clothes -”I didn’t mean it!!, They didn’t saw me coming, I smelled them and felt this urge to end them!! Clara what is wrong with me?! I’m not like this!!” - said Jasper as he started sobbing louder each time.

Quickly, Suave asked for the whereabouts of Lord Fallacy, he needed to inform him of the event of last night, but Fibi signed that he was out with Monsieur Encre, and would be gone for the rest of the night. All that Suave could do was help his Lord for now.

After some hours, Lord Jasper had fallen asleep between sobs and tears, Suave was heartbroken, he had never seen his Lord in this state, and he could do anything for his love, save being there. Suave was afraid of what would Lord Fallacy would do to the young vampire, would he be punished? Would he let it slide? There was a slim possibility that Fallacy would kill the red hooded skeleton, and that would greatly affect his lord, who was so sorry for hurting the monster. What to do? Making his lord happy? Or keeping him safe? What would be the best now?, His mind was debating on what to do, but then he heard the voice of Lord Fallacy and Encre, it was time for truth.

—–

-”C'était une nuit enchanteresse, je l'ai aimée mon lord” (It was a wonderful night, I loved it my lord)- Encre said as he snuggled into the arm of the of the Vampire Lord, but as soon as he entered the castle, there was a weird smell he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but at how Fallacy tensed the moment they got it, Encre knew that it wasn’t a good thing. -”Qu'est-ce qui est le mon amour ? Le sens-tu aussi ? (What is it my love?, Can you smell it too?)”-

Fallacy wasn’t expecting this sweet, yet sour smell, it wasn’t like anything he had ever smelled before, but it was something he didn’t like, something that made his most savage senses to wake, he felt this urge to hurt something, but he couldn’t seem to know why. What was this? What have the maids done this time? They usually cook some weird mortal food, but this was something else, something primitive, whatever it was, it had to go, and fast.

-”Worry not Encre, I believe the maids have made a mess in the kitchen, I’ll go and see what have happened”- Fallacy said, then he kissed Encre’s hand and grinned in a lustful way -”Why don’t you go ahead to my room, I know just the way to finish this magical night”-

With that, Encre’s face was fully blushed with that rainbow colors of his, at Fallacy’s eyes, he was the most adorable mortal he have ever meet, gosh, if only he could make Encre like him, he would not hesitate an instance. There were rather simple ways to kill immortals, but making a mortal immortal was a whole different process, certain situations have to be taking place, and even with all of Fallacy’s might, he could not control what was far beyond the stars.

Encre took his time, but at the end he left and made his way to the Lord’s room. Lord Fallacy took his lead to the kitchen, but when he found nothing out of place, he began to doubt, what was the smell then? And so he continued his search, until he found one of his maids heading to the washing room, -”Clara, I’m glad I finally find one of you, what is that awfu…”- Fallacy went silent as one of the clothes Clara was carrying felt when she epped in surprise, the bone marrow was tainting the cloth, and he was no fool, that were his apprentice’s clothes, but there was also a strange red hood he had never seen before, it didn’t took much till he put two plus two together.

-”What happened”- his voice was ice cold, and cutting as a knife, letting no room for lies, but what made poor Clara shiver, was the dread in her Lord’s eyes, the look of someone who was about to have a bad time, and for certain, she didn’t want to be the one receiving all that wrath.

* * *

 

-“How many times do I have to tell you?”- said the leopard monster to the little skeleton -”Don’t pick on fights, we are all friends here, and you shouldn’t be violent” - then, she started to use green magic to heal the bruises in the child

-”He deserved it!! Sometimes he makes me SO mad!! I just expressed my opinion and he is making me mad with his stupid comments on purpose!! I HATE HIM!! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!!!”- said the little skeleton, their bones started rattling, and a little light starts forming in their eyelights.

-”Well, I have to give you the good news then” - this captured the interest of the young one -”You won’t have to stand him much longer, because today you are going to a new home” -

The child was speechless, a new home? Was it finally being adopted what they really desired? They had lived all their life in the orphanage, they could barely believe what was just said. The child was so excited, that the sobbing came out so soon, their caretaker had to make sure it wasn’t because they were hurt.

-”Will I finally have a mommy and a daddy again?”- the sobbing was making it difficult for them to talk clearly, but the message was delivered successfully. -” Well… Not exactly, you will only have a daddy, but he will love you and care for you as much as a mommy would, his name is…”- but the woman was interrupted as a tall man came in, he was wearing a very formal attire, a big medallion with a full moon clipping his cape in place, a diversity of rings over his phalanges, and the weird smell of wood was impregnated into the room.

-”Afternoon my lady, I believe I came early, but there was a situation out of my hands, and I must leave the country as soon as possible”- signed the tall man -”Is this my little child madame? I must say, they look so much more adorable than I was informed”- the man bowed to both of them, making the child giggle a little at the gesture, but with it the child took notice of the two cracks on the taller skeleton’s skull, also when he offered his hand to them, the child saw the big holes in each one, that was weird for sure.

* * *

 

The roar of anger Fallacy made was heard throughout the whole castle, making Suave clench to his Lord as he woke up in fear, yes, this wouldn’t be nice, but Suave would never let Lord Jasper get hurt, even if it meant standing up to Lord Fallacy, now Suave understood that he should have never let Clara wander around with the stained clothing until he was sure on how to take the information to Fallacy, well too late for that.

-”JASPER!!!!!!”- Lord Fallacy turned into his bat for to get quicker to the young Lord’s room, only to be intercepted by a very protective Suave, the determination on his face clear, no harm would come to his lord as long as he was in watch. -”MOVE SUAVE!! I HAVE TO HAVE A WORD WITH MY APPRENTICE AND YOU CAN’T DENY ME THAT!!”-

Suave was just standing in front of the door, unmovable like a rock, even if he knew that only a little hit from Fallacy would turn him to dust, he wouldn’t care if with that, Lord Fallacy would calm enough to not hurt Jasper. -”I’m sorry my Lord, but Lord Jasper is in a pretty fragile state as he is, I highly recommend for him to not be disturb at the moment”-

Lord Fallacy let out a heavy sight and return to his normal shape, he was angry, that could be told by how he looked, but somehow, he also looked worried. -’Explain what have happened, I need to know how to proceed, there must be someone out there that might be looking for the monster, and I also must put them off of their misery, I believe that just by smell, this mortal must be suffering”-

With a long gulp, Suave explained as best as he could the situation of the past hours, how he lost track of Lord Jasper, how he had found him all covered up in bone marrow that wasn’t his own, how regretful he looked afterwards, about his suspicions and how he thought this was all too fishy for his taste. Lord Fallacy listened attentively, and making simple nods as he understood the situation, because one thing was true, it did seem weird how Jasper would just attack someone, Fallacy knew that Jasper wasn’t like that, it was a more Carlos things to do to be honest, where was Carlos anyways?, he would have to attend to that later, for now there was a thing to do…. And it was end what Jasper had started….

* * *

As the little child got their belongings ready, they could only smile. A new home in New Home, that’s what the tall man had told them, they were so excited, finally they would leave this dumphole and be happy, a new beginning, a new family and new friends, this would be just great. Soon they were ready, the only thing they would never dare to leave behind, was the crescent moon necklace that used to belong to their father, “The Great Payton”, that was the only thing they kept from their biological parents after all, curious, the tall man also had a moon symbol on him, maybe it was a coincidence, a very curious coincidence.

-’Quick my child, we must be off”- signed the tall man, already next to the door, -”There is no time to lose”- with that his eyes emitted a faint light, that sent a shiver down the little one, they remember how their father did the same, but never truly understood why it always made something deep inside them tremble, like a savage part of them wanting to come out.

Hours later, they were on their way to New Home, a new exciting adventure! From this day on, their life would only turn for the better…. Or so they thought… The innocence of a child, the most pure of magics and so very malleable, so twistable, so changeable and so ephemeral.

-”Well my child, from now on you are not going to call me dad or father”- signed the tall man, -”For you I shall be Master Galleris”- as soon as he finished and the coachman opened the door for them. Galleris stepped out from the carriage, so did the child.

They both ran into the woods, the child was more than confused, where were they going, where was their father… Master Galleris taking them? They were scared, not knowing what was going to be of them.

* * *

 

The monster was being healed in a room on the other side of the castle, they had also been change of their clothes. Lord Fallacy would attentively observe as the maids wrapped every broken bone, and how impressed he was to see, that even at the gravity of the injuries, this monster wasn’t dust already, maybe if they did survive, Lord Fallacy would have to know more about this monster, their determination was something exceptional, but that horrid smell plage the room, what was it, why it made his nerves to rush, and the desire to hurt was there, but no, he would wait until it was sure there was an imminent threat.

When the monster suddenly opened their sockets, the room went silent, everyone was just shocked to see them awake already, and the confusion was clear in their face. When they stood up, Gazelle tried to stop them, but with a quick shove Gazelle flew to the other side of the room, leaving everyone surprised, giving them enough time to leave the room.

Lord Fallacy, Suave and the rest of the maids couldn’t understand how the wounded monster disappeared in the castle, Encre wasn’t allowed to leave Fallacy’s room for safety, and Lord Jasper refused to open the door to anyone but Suave, who made sure he was safe before locking the door once more. Lord Fallacy followed his instincts, the smell was clearly all over the castle, but following where it smelled the most, he found the monster shaking in fear in an old wardrobe.

-”Who are you young one?”- Fallacy softly said as he picked up the monster

-”My name is….”-

* * *

 

They arrived to a big clearing where lot of monsters and some humans were waiting. At simple view, it seemed like some sort of cult. Each one of them had a moon symbol upon them and their eyes were shining as their soul began to beat faster and faster, what had they gotten into? Master Galleris took their hand and guided them to the center, where a big stone table was set with different moon symbols. Then a human started:

-”TODAY WE WELCOME A LONG LOST SIBLING!! FOR THEIR PARENTS MAY HAVE BETRAYED US, BUT THEY DON’T HAVE ANY FAULT ON IT!! TODAY WE SHOW THEM WHAT THEY HAVE BEEN MISSING IN THEIR LIFE! TODAY WE CELEBRATE THEIR 13TH BIRTHDAY, FOR TODAY AS IS TRADITION, THEY WILL TRULY TASTE THEIR TRUE NATURE!”-

With that, the moon rose in it’s highest point. The table began to shine and so everyone was covered in silver dust, themselves included. Everyone transformed it was such a power rush, like nothing they have ever felt before!! They felt so alive!!

-TODAY WE HUNT AS ONE!! TODAY WE WILL TEACH OUR YOUNG ONE TO ACT AS ONE!! AND WE WELCOME OUR LOST ONE BACK!! TELL US YOUR NAME!! LET US PRAISE YOUR GIFT TONIGHT!!”-

With the greater glee, the child said

“My name is….”-

* * *

 

“Artemis….” The skeleton said as they passed out again in Lord Fallacy’s arms.


End file.
